A Mid-Semester's Night's Dream
(1)56163 1 2-x600.jpg reba-serie-tv-93-g.jpg Amsnd1.PNG She announces at breakfast that she has a new position as a substitute teacher at the high school. Cheyenne is mortified that her mother's going to be around, but Reba assures her that she put Brock through dental school by teaching and she's always intended to go back to it. Cheyenne won't even know she's there. Reba's first day was full of pranks and mishaps and she absolutely loved it. When she arrives home Brock is waiting. Kyra called him to say that they're turning into latchkey kids and he's concerned that Reba's not home. She assures him that it'll all work out fine. Van and Cheyenne's friends Marisa and Eric are deeply in love. They're hanging out a Reba's house and announce that they've decided to get married. After a little questioning by Reba, she discovers that part of the reason they want to get married is to have sex and the other part is because Cheyenne and Van seem to be having so much fun. Reba convinces Van and Cheyenne to clue them into the realities of married life. She then explains how unlikely it is that a marriage would last and urges them to think about it some more. When Van and Cheyenne try to explain to their friends how hard married life is, it's revealed that Cheyenne feels smothered by Van and Van wishes he'd shopped around a little more before settling down. They argue and start to question why they got married (other than the pregnancy of course). Reba is pulled out of class by the principal and told that she's being fired. Apparently Marisa's mother called the school because she walked in on Marisa and Eric about to have sex. From what they understand, Reba told them they didn't have to be married to have sex. Reba tries to explain that they came to her for advice and she counseled them not to get married, but she never said they should have sex outside of marriage. Unfortunately, having Van and Cheyenne as married pregnant teenagers in her house isn't setting a good example and Reba is fired anyway. Reba comes home, saddened by losing her job. Brock tells her that he supports her going back to teaching. Reba explains that she was fired and tells him why. She wonders if she's making it too easy for Van and Cheyenne. Brock tells her that by taking them in, she was making a very brave decision and thanks her for it. Out on the front porch, Van comes home to find Cheyenne sitting there. She asks him why he married her and he asks her the same question. They figure out that they still want to be married and repeat their own version of they vows to each other. Plot Reba Hart gets a job as a substitute teacher at Van Montgomery and Cheyenne Montgomery's high school, and while on the job she gives some misunderstanded advice to Marissa and Eric about them wanting to be like Van and Cheyenne. This advice causes Marissa's mother to walk in on them about to have sex, and the word gets out the Reba accidentally encouraged it. Meanwhile, Jake Hart is forced to take up a jazz and tap class. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Julia Duffy as Mrs Hodge *Lacey Beeman as Marissa *Mike Erwin as Eric *Jacory Gums as Chuck Perkins Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes